A wide variety of utility tools are required for the proper maintenance, repair and operation of an archery bow and its related accessories. Some of the more commonly used tools or implements are nock wrenches, broadhead wrenches, broadhead sharpeners and various types of Allen wrenches. These tools are generally stored in a toolbox and taken out when required. On occasion, such items may also be carried by an archer or transported in his or her pocket, since it is not always practical to carry a toolbox.
These methods of storage and transportation are somewhat undesirable from an archer's perspective, as it can be cumbersome for an archer to transport a toolbox along with his or her bow and inconvenient to carry such items around by hand or store them in a pocket. Hand and pocket storage can often lead to tools being misplaced, lost or forgotten.
In situations where it is not practical or desirable for an archer to carry a toolbox, or where tools have been forgotten or misplaced, it is not uncommon for archers to attempt to make certain adjustments manually, without any tools. Sometimes this can be a safety concern. For example, when hunting, an archer typically uses a broadhead, which consists of several razor sharp blades. The broadhead must be secured and tightened onto an arrow and this is normally accomplished with a broadhead wrench. However, in circumstances where such a wrench is not readily available, an archer may attempt to tighten the broadhead manually, which can sometimes result in the archer being cut or scraped unnecessarily. In addition to causing injury to an archer, attempts to manually adjust certain parts of a bow can also result in damage to the bow itself, since some components are not particularly strong or durable and are prone to damage if care is not taken.
Not all archery tools and implements are sold individually. Some are incorporated into accessories that can be secured to a bow. An example of such an accessory is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,756 to Achkar, which discloses a bow carrying and support structure which can be adapted to include a broadhead wrench, a sling or an arrow rest. Although somewhat more convenient, not all archers prefer to have a bow carrying and support structure attached to their bow. Moreover, such accessories are generally not equipped to include many of the different types of utility tools that are required for proper maintenance and operation of the bow.